The present disclosure relates to an optical element and an optical element array which utilize an electrowetting phenomenon, and a display device and an electronic apparatus which are equipped with the optical element array.
Various display devices, including liquid crystal displays, plasma displays (PDPs), organic EL displays, and electronic papers, have been proposed and commercialized so far.
Furthermore, as one of display systems that disuse a color filter, recently, MEMS displays have been proposed, which are configured to interfere with and selectively reflect lights by employing a semiconductor MEMS technique (for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 7,944,601).